Es que tu único propósito es hacerme sentir mejor?
by florgi13
Summary: "¿Es que tu único propósito es hacerme sentir mejor?" "En realidad, es sacar lo mejor de ti." Sólo hay una persona capaz de sacar a Katniss de la depresión y mostrarle por qué hay que seguir adelante. SPOILERS.


Era extraño verlo allí, de pie frente a mí con esa sonrisa de orgullo que brillaba en su rostro cuando alguno de sus proyectos se llevaba a cabo con éxito. No me costó recordar esa misma alegría cuando usé aquel atuendo en llamas que casi infarta a más de una persona, conmigo primera en la lista.

Su cabello castaño ligeramente desordenado, los ojos verdes delineados en dorado, sus ropas negras, toda era tal cual lo recordaba, tal cual lo guardaba en mi memoria.

Cinna, cuanta falta me había hecho mi querido estilista. Aunque aquella palabra no le hiciera justicia, él no fue sólo eso; era mi confidente y mejor amigo, mi apoyo e incluso una especie de padre sustituto.

Y ahora estaba parado allí, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándome fijamente pero sin pronunciar palabra.

Mi boca parece imposible de controlar, por lo que uso mi mayor concentración para destrabar una única palabra de entre mis labios, su nombre.

El sonríe complacido y se acerca con pasos despreocupados.

-Creí que ya me habías olvidado.- Pero aquello no era cierto, y él lo sabía.

-Nunca.-Me atrevo a sonreír e intento formular una nueva frase, pero las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos sin control y en lugar de palabras, de mi garganta se escapa un sollozo.

Entonces su brazo consolador vuelve a rodear mi hombro y pronto nos encontramos sentados en un sofá que no había visto antes

-Lo siento.- Es lo único que soy capaz de decir, mientras oculto mi rostro entre las manos.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, Katniss.- Su voz tranquila trae a mi mente momentos, no mejores, pero sí en los que fui feliz aunque sea con brevedad.

-Claro que sí, fue mi culpa que tú…-No, era insoportable decirlo, aún más que haberlo escuchado y constatado con mis ojos, era firmar una sentencia de que nunca más estaría a mi lado. Su mano acarició dulcemente mi mejilla y me forzó a levantar la vista.

-No fue tu culpa, yo decidí hacer ese vestido, entregándome al Capitolio. Tú no podías saberlo ni mucho menos detenerlo, pero eso no es lo importante.- Sonrió nostálgicamente.- Lo que realmente importa es que tú te convertiste en ese sinsajo, no sólo te disfrazaste como uno. Me atrevo a decir que siempre lo fuiste, tan libre, tan valiente y tan rebelde. Sí, yo no tuve más que mostrar lo que ya eras. Y siendo el sinsajo pudiste liberar a los distritos de Panem.

-Lo dices como si todo hubiera sido un cuento de hadas.- Trato de contener las lágrimas y de obviar el nudo en mi garganta.- Pero mira cuántas vidas se perdieron.

-En las guerras no se puede pretender no perder nada a cambio de la victoria. Lamentablemente las vidas son monedas corrientes de cambio. Más allá de eso, debes mirar lo que han conseguido y recordar a aquellas personas que nos dejaron por un futuro mejor, y disfrutar de éste. De lo contrario sus muertes serían en vano.

Cierro los ojos y me acurruco al costado de Cinna, pensando en sus palabras. Prim, Finnick, Boggs, él mismo. Todos habían partido, luchando por algo mejor. Y ahora que lo habíamos conseguido, yo me hundía en una depresión tan profunda que no me permitía ver la luz que ese nuevo futuro traía consigo. Ese futuro por el que tantas personas que yo amaba se sacrificaron.

No, sus muertes no podían ser en vano.

-Tienes razón.- Lo miro, entonces, largamente, memorizando cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, sabiendo que él será uno de mis salvavidas cuando sienta que la situación comienza a ahogarme.- ¿Es que tu único propósito es hacerme sentir mejor?

-En realidad, es sacar lo mejor de ti. Y he tenido suerte, porque estas repleta de cosas buenas. –En algún momento nos pusimos de pie, y ahora caminamos por un paisaje otoñal en el distrito 12, en mi bosque donde pasé parte de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

-Te extrañaré, Cinna.- De algún modo sabía que debía despedirme, aunque nada me indicara el fin de aquella visita.

-Y yo a ti, mi chica en llamas.- Logro soltar unas risas ante mi antiguo apodo.

-Chica en llamas, sinsajo… ¿Ahora quién quieres que sea?- Bromeo sin esperar una verdadera respuesta,

-Simplemente Katniss.- Le sonrio, sin encontrar la forma de decirle cuanto agradezco lo que hizo por mí.- Aunque también…-Posa ligeramente su mano sobre mi vientre.-… me gustaría que fueras una buena madre.

-No ahora.- El pánico se debió reflejar en mi rostro, pues siempre temí formar una familia sólo para ver a mis hijos enfrentarse a las cosechas año tras año. Pero ahora ya no había Juegos del Hambre por los que preocuparse.

-Cuando lo creas correcto. Pero prométeme que lo serás.- Me mira con sus ojos verdes moteados de dorado. Supe que cuando me sintiera preparada, tener hijos me haría muy feliz. Después de todo, Cinna había acertado en todas las cosas que había planeado para mí.

-Lo prometo.- Aseguro con confianza, algún día también le agradecería esto.

De pronto, algo cambió en el ambiente. Fue algo sutil, casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba. Era una especie de aviso. Ambos supimos qué significaba al instante.

Busco en mi cabeza palabras que puedan expresar mi agradecimiento y mi angustia, mi añoranza y lo mucho que lo quiero. Pero sólo pude rodear su cuello con mis brazos y susurrar un "gracias" junto a su cuello.

-Visítame más seguido.- Dejo escapar en voz baja cuando aquella realidad comienza a desvanecerse.

-Siempre estaré contigo, Katniss.- Y supe que siempre sería así.- Recuerda que sigo apostando por ti.

Sonrío verdaderamente feliz y abro mi boca para decirle que no me deje, pero pronto nuestro alrededor se vuelve nebuloso y luego negro. Lo último que veo es su sonrisa y su confianza en sus ojos, él no me dejará sola.

Abro los ojos con las palabras aún colgadas en mis labios y un "regresa" se desprende de ellos mientras me enderezo sobre la cama.

Miro a mi alrededor ligeramente desconsolada cuando las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza: _"debes mirar lo que han conseguido y recordar a aquellas personas que nos dejaron por un futuro mejor, y disfrutar de éste. De lo contrario sus muertes serían en vano." _

No dejaré que sean en vano, Cinna, claro que no.

Me pongo en pie y me arreglo a conciencia como hace mucho no hago. Aquel futuro que ahora tenía frente a mi había sido construido a fuerza de muchas personas y no me correspondía a mí ser quien lo desperdiciaría.

Cuando la pequeña Prim se acerca a mí, con sus negros cabellos enredados de hojas otoñales, la tomo en brazos con cariño y la apego aún más a mí mientras regresamos a nuestro hogar. Allí me espera Peeta jugando con nuestro hijo pequeño y una sabrosa cena lista para comerla cuando nosotras lleguemos.

Esa noche, cuando arropo a mi niña en su cama y me acercó a la habitación del bebé, no puedo menos que sonreír y mirar al techo como si así pudiera decírselo de frente.

-Tenías razón, de nuevo.-Me trago las lágrimas y dibujo una gran sonrisa.- Gracias.- Y luego entro a la habitación del pequeño Cinna, que ya dormía tranquilamente en su cuna con sus dorados risos sobre su frente.

Katniss, la chica en llamas, el sinsajo de la rebelión y ahora, la madre de dos adorables niños.


End file.
